A Midsummer's Night Dream: Modernized
by NikkiDiAngelo
Summary: This is basically the same plot of the script, but completely revised so that it fits modern society. In short, there's humor, a few fights, someone dying, a magic potion, mixed in with a whole lot of drama, you get complete chaos. Who knows what's going to happen next with this many twists and turns?


**This was originally a script I had to do for English Literature, so I decided that it shouldn't go to waste by posting it online! If the ending part is bad, it was because I was rushing to finish this. My longest story that I have ever published, so be grateful! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Midsummer's Night Dream: Modernized

Characters:

Lovers: Fairies: Mechanics: Court:

Hannah (Hermia) Theresa (Titania) Peter (himself) Eric (Egeus)

Luke (Lysander) Oliver (Oberon) Brian (Bottom) Theo (Theseus)

Drake (Demetrius) Pete (Puck) Freddie (Flute) Hope (Hyppolyta)

Helen (Helena) Simon (Starveling)

Shane (Snug)

Act 1 Scene 1: Classroom

(People rush into classroom, standing around and talking)

(Hannah takes a seat at a random table, looking frustrated)

Luke: Hey, Hannah, did you get that math question from last night? You know, the one where it said that xy squared is equivalent to something, plus another something, times a number that I forgot?

Hannah: (Shrugs, still scowling) How should I know, Luke? I don't know what question you're even talking about.

Luke: (Hands up in a surrendering gesture) Take it easy. What's gotten you in a bunch of knots today?

Hannah: (sighs) Sorry, I've been a little angry ever since yesterday.

Luke: Why? Another argument with your father? Wait a minute, did Drake decide to-

Hannah: (absently waves hand) No it's not that. Okay, actually, you're not far off the mark. It's just that my father decided that _I _should be-

Drake: (swaggers to Hannah) Hey, sweetie pie. What's up?

Hannah: I'm not in the mood Drake.

Drake: But who's not in the mood for a taste of my greatness? Besides, you should consider yourself lucky, my dear, especially since your _father_-

Luke: Come on, Drake! She said she didn't want you here, so back off!

Drake: (turns to Luke and scowls) Why don't _you _back off, insolent little-

Luke: (Raises fist) So I take it you want a piece of my knuckle sandwich?

Drake: Or a good swing out the window?

Luke: Do you want to-

Hannah: (Slams hands on the desk) Would you two knock it off already?! I told you I'm _not in the mood!_ (Storms out the door and slams it shut)

(Everyone stares at the door in bewilderment)

Drake: (Pause) Now look what you've done.

Luke: (Turns to Drake in anger) Me?! It's not _my _fault! If you hadn't come over here in the _first _place-

Drake: I have every right to! She's my-

Luke: (Makes strangling gesture, sighs, then throws his hands up) You know what? I give up with you. Why don't you go and try and bug someone else, okay? (Walks out the door)

(Scene change; quick: Everyone gets out of view; Hannah sits at the bottom of the wall)

Luke: (Opens the door and sits beside Hannah) You okay?

(No response from Hannah)

Luke: You know that Drake guy is a tough nut to get rid of. I mean, everywhere you look, he's right there! Am I right, or am I right? (Laughs nervously to himself)

(Hannah murmurs)

Luke: Sorry, did you say something?

(Hannah murmurs again)

Luke: Could you speak a little bit louder?

Hannah: (Jumps up and shakes her fist in the air) I'm getting married!

Luke: (Blinks in shock) You recovered-wait a moment! (Stands up slowly and points a shaky finger; says in a small voice) You mean . . . you're getting . . . _married?!_ . . .

(Hannah hands go back to her side and looks away)

Luke: (Says through clenched teeth) _Who?! _Who is it?!

Hannah: (small voice) Drake . . .

Luke: What?! You're getting married to that guy?! I thought you hate him!

Hannah: I still do . . . but my father struck a deal with Drake's father regarding that his company and my father's will be combined. The catch was . . . that I had to be engaged and married to Drake.

Luke: (Looks in horror) To _Drake?! _You have to spend the rest of your life with _him?! _How could your father even agree to such a thing?! Arranged marriages were outdated a long time ago!

Hannah: Not to my father it isn't.

Luke: (In a desperate voice) Then why don't you run away?

Hannah: (Whips head to him) But where would I go? I have nowhere to turn to, unless if you want me to live in the streets!

Luke: (Pauses) Wait! You can stay with my aunt in the next city. She's always wanted a daughter, and she'll also gladly help out in any way she can. She's always hated feigned love.

Hannah: (Looks down for a moment, then looks up) Alright. I'll go, but tomorrow is the engagement ball that my father has thrown. Right now, my father has kept me under tight watch, so it' will be hard to slip out. The only time we can run away, is during the performance of 'Pyramus and Thisbe'. But how are you going to get in?

Luke: That's simple. You said that there's going to be a performance, right? You can just pay off the _real_ actors, so I can play instead. I can ask a favor from our school's band to help out with the performance.

Hannah: (Beams at him) Oh, thank you so much for helping me get away from this horrible nightmare! I could kiss you right now! (Hugs him)

(Classmate opens the door and goes stiff, jaw drops in shock)

Luke: (Flustered) Uhh, Hannah? (Taps shoulder)

(Hannah looks up; Luke points to Classmate; Hannah looks and breaks)

Hannah: (Stammers) Err- I-uh, um . . .

Classmate: (Shakes head) I'll just pretend I saw nothing. (Closes door and walks down the hall)

Luke: (Pause, then gestures to the classroom) We should get back to class, so . . . yeah.

Hannah: (Looks down and nods) Umm, yeah.

(Walks away; Helen opens and closes the door with a smile)

Helen: Finally! After I, Helen, had waited for, what? Five years now? At any rate, the time where all my patience is rewarded will be tomorrow during the engagement ball. True, I'll be sad to see Hannah leave, because we have been the best of friends ever since preschool, but at least a quick trip to the next city will ease the guilt. Though the only thing that I can't comprehend is why Drake would choose her over me? Is it the way she smiles with those cherry lips? Her fair skin, soft, yet sleek dark hair? Perhaps it's that fiery, yet gentle attitude of hers? Oh, why does the universe torture me so? Arghhh! (Stomps foot on the ground, pauses, and then smiles) That's it! I'll just tell Drake of Hannah's escape! That way, he'll finally see how much she hates him! Yes! Then when he's all heartbroken, I'll be there to comfort and love him, and he'll love me right back! Yes, I've got it!

Classmate: (Opens door and peaks through) Would you stop your insane ramblings for once?! It's driving everyone in the class insane!

Helen: (Snaps fingers at him/her) Shush, peasant! So thy head shan't fall with my fists!

Classmate: Again with the Shakespeare?! We've finished with that old guy months ago!

Helen: Does who thy care? Thee, devil's spawn!

Classmate: Speak in English, why don't you!

Helen: I speak ith in thy tongue of said birth.

Classmate: Oh, I give up with you. You're just a hopeless nut case! (Slams door)

Helen: (grumbles) No need to be so snappy.

Classmate: Get over your stupid love triangle already! Oh, and I heard that!

Helen: You're supposed to! (Huffs and turns head away; stomps out of sight)

Act 1 Scene 2: Lunchroom

(Mechanics sit at table with trays of food in front of them)

Brian: Hey, have you heard about that party Hannah's dad is throwing tomorrow?

Simon: Yeah, I heard that he throws one of the best parties in town, Brian.

Peter: Why do you ask?

Brian: You see, Peter (clamps hand on his shoulder and smirks), guess which lucky band got invited to perform.

Sean: (drops food back on plate) No joke? You're not kidding?

Brian: (Acts smug) Why would I lie? My dear, Sean, you are a few scenes short of play.

Freddie: I can't believe it! We'll finally get our big break! Which songs are we going to be performing? What's our opening number?

Brian: (Places hands behind his head) That's just the thing. We're not going to be performing as a band, Freddie.

Shane: Then what are we going to be performing as? A bunch of those eccentric actors?

Brian: And Shane hits the nail on the head.

Everyone: Ehh?! (Turns head to Brian)

Brian: Exactly what I said! I owe a favor to a friend, and he's trying to smuggle his girlfriend out of the party. The only problem? He needs to infiltrate the party without being noticed. That's where we come in. We're going to be starring in the play, 'Pyramus and Thisbe.' It's basically another Romeo and Juliet tale, only I decided to add a few . . . extras for the ladies.

Peter: (Eyes him warily) Extras?

Brian: Yup! I read the script and decided that it was too boring. That's why I wanted to add a few prologues.

Simon: What kinds? They could be interesting, I guess.

Brian: I was thinking that the lion in the story should be a friendly one. He'll introduce himself properly before everyone, so that the women won't start jumping around in their gowns and interrupt the play.

Sean: (Shrugs) I don't mind either way. It sounds like a good idea to me.

Freddie: We can have someone say the prologue, but who will it be?

Brian: Before we move on, I have a couple of other ideas up my sleeve too.

Shane: Then out with it.

Brian: When I looked at the cast of characters, I noticed that there are only four actors needed, if you included someone saying the prologue. That's why I thought of two new parts to fill out for the other two members of our team. Moonshine and Wall.

Peter: Are you sure? None of us are too good in acting.

Brian: Don't worry. They don't have to do much. Only an action or two, and that's that.

Simon: (Sighs in relief) Good. At least I don't have to embarrass myself in front of society.

Peter: Now that everything is sorted out, we should get straight to choosing the parts. Umm, Brian, do you have the cast list and parts?

Brian: Yeah, one second. (Unzips backpack and takes out a bunch of paper, gives it to Peter)

Peter: (takes paper) A bit needy for the cast, but I'll see what we can do.

Brian: (Stands up and raises hand) I call being the main male character, Pyramus!

Peter: (eyes glued on sheet until end of casting) Fair enough. Freddie, you'll be Thisbe.

Freddie: And that is . . . ?

Peter: Pyramus' lover.

Freddie: What?! I don't want to be playing as a girl!

Simon: Too late. He said it, you got it.

Freddie: (hangs head) Oh man. I got kiss a guy.

(Sean leans and looks at script)

Shane: Hey, don't worry! There's no kissing scene in this story.

Sean: Actually . . .

Shane: (glares at Sean) Right, Sean?

Sean: (gulps) Y-Yeah! Of course, no kissing involved. Yup, absolutely none!

Freddie: (sarcastically) That's makes me feel so much better.

Peter: Simon, you're going to be Moonshine. Is that good for you?

Simon: (Thumbs up) Picture perfect.

Peter: The Wall will be acted by Sean, and Shane will be the Lion.

(Bell rings)

Simon: (groans) Back to the books.

Peter: We'll all meet later after school for rehearsal. We don't have much time however, so no goofing off!

Brian: (Rolls eyes) Yes mother.

(Everyone exits)

Act 2 Scene 1: Gardener's House

(Theresa and Oliver sit down at the table; doing choice of action)

Hannah: (walks through the door) Theresa! Oliver! It's so good to see you again!

Theresa: (smiles) Hannah! How have you been? (Hugs, then drops smile) Hold on, what's with the smile? Did that stubborn old donkey that's your father finally decide to call off the marriage?

Hannah: (Rubs back off neck) Not exactly.

Oliver: (Raises eyebrow) What are you planning?

Hannah: (Looks away) Running away?

Oliver: (Coughing; looks at Hannah, aghast) To where?!

Hannah: (Bites lip) My friend's aunt's house. He says I can stay with her for a while until this whole fiasco blows over. Or until I can support myself if my father is still that stubborn.

Theresa: (Shakes head) So you only came here to say good-bye?

Hannah: (Gives weak smile) You always could read me like an open book.

Theresa: I thought you would decide to run off sooner or later. We were only waiting for when you would get the opportunity to tell us.

Hannah: (Blinks in surprise) Wow, you really do know me.

Oliver: (Chuckles) Not surprising since we've known you ever since you came out of the hospital.

Theresa: Oh, Hannah! I'm going to miss you so much when you leave! Promise me you'll visit every once in a while to help me plant the begonias.

Hannah: (Laughs) Since when did I ever?

Oliver: And don't forget to call us as soon as you get to your new home.

Hannah: Oliver! You're starting to sound like Theo now!

Oliver: Speaking of the young lad how is he? Last I heard, someone said that he was going to be proposing to that girlfriend of his. What's her name again? Heather? Holly?

Theresa: (Rolls eyes) It's Hope. Her name is Hope.

Oliver: How are the two?

Hannah: (Places finger on chin) They're getting along fantastically. In fact, I got to be the maid of honor.

Theresa: (Claps hands) Oooo! I can't wait to see all the new little Theo's and Hope's!

Oliver: Me too, but if you run away, who's going to be the maid of honor?

Hannah: (Groans) I totally forgot about that.

Theresa: Don't fret! Aunt Theresa can give you one huge makeover. Add some blush, eye contacts, a wig, and you'll be set to go!

Hannah: Thanks so much! I have to go now; I need to pay off those actors my father hired for the play. It's part of the plan. (Walks out and closes door)

Oliver: (Shakes head) It feels like the sixteenth century all over again.

Theresa: Only this time, they're all teenagers. Ahh, except for that blasted Eric. And Theo. and Hope.

Oliver: (Sighs) You would have thought that after all these years they would learn their lesson, but no. They just had to reenact the story that was written by Shakespeare five hundred years ago!

Theresa: What would you have expected? As these humans say, 'history repeats itself'.

Oliver: (Scoffs) You get influenced by these little problems too much, Titania.

Theresa: So do you, Oberon.

Oliver: Should I go and send Pete to fetch the love-in-idleness flower again?

Theresa: You mean Puck?! No way! The last time you used that stuff, those two boys nearly killed each other!

Oliver: But everything turned out the way it intended to be, didn't it?

Theresa: Yes, but I at that time, we were lucky. We can't afford to get cocky and try it out this time.

Oliver: Now what happened to the 'Queen of the Fairies' that I had been wedded to a thousand years ago? The one where she wouldn't bat an eye if she could bring true love together?

Theresa: That woman is different than the one you see before you. I learned my lesson, and I will not let you interfere with this love story. Or would you rather like to have my mother come here and prove my point?

Oliver: (Pales and gulps) Ahh, no need for that. I'll stay out of their way this time.

Theresa: Good. Now if you need me, I'll be trying to get rid of those pesky gophers that try to eat my violets. (Walks out the door and closes it)

Oliver: (Waits for a few moments) Oh, Pete!

Pete: (Opens door) You called?

Oliver: I want you to go and fetch me a love-in-idleness. It's time to set things back on the right path.

Pete: You sure about this? Titania won't be too happy if she find out. And I don't want to be part of the receiving line for that.

Oliver: (Waves a hand) Nonsense! She won't notice a single thing!

Pete: (Shrugs) If you say so. (Turns to leave)

Oliver: Oh, and one last thing.

(Pete looks at Oliver expectedly)

Oliver: . . . Can you go and grab me a cappuccino to go from the nearest Starbucks?

Pete: (Bangs head on door) Whatever you say. (Closes door and exits)

Act 3 Scene 1: Ballroom

(Everyone quickly takes their places and chats idly)

Hannah: (Wanders around; loudly whispers) Psst! Luke! Luke! Where are you?!

Man: (Bewildered) What are you doing young lady?

Hannah: (Looks embarrassed) Umm, nothing! Just looking for a friend!

(Man shrugs and looks away)

Luke: (Appears behind Hannah) Well that's one way to freak someone out!

Hannah: (Jumps back) Ahh! Don't creep up on me like that!

Luke: (Smirks) Who said I was creeping? Now get ready for the big event, Hannah. You know the one where you . . . (Wink)

Hannah: Yeah. I remember. It's just that I'm a little nervous and all about the escape and stuff . . .

Luke: Don't worry about a thing. Just take a deep breath and calm yourself before you get a heart attack. I don't want to have to deal with a dead body in the middle of the forest.

Hannah: (Takes deep breath) Thanks, I feel much better.

Drake: (Appears behind Hannah) Hello my dear.

Hannah: Ack! (Stomps on foot)

Drake: Ouch! (Hops on one foot) It's me!

Hannah: I know! (Kicks the other leg)

Drake: Hey! (Hops on the other foot, but falls)

Luke: (Raises hand) Nice hit.

Hannah: (Slaps hand) As you would say, one-hit K.O.

Helen: (Walks in) Hey! Hannah! Hadn't seen you since. . . Forever!

Hannah: Well, actually, it' sustain been four hours. . .

Helen: Exactly why I hadn't seen you in forever! Now tell me all about-

(Hannah's watch beeps)

Hannah: (Turns off alarm) So sorry, I've got to go. I need to, um, oversee the play my father planned tonight. I'll be right back. Oh, uh, Luke, weren't you the play's technician?

Luke: Oh, right! I need to hurry up and do the, uh . . . wire connections. You know, the red to the blue, or else people will boo! (Hannah grabs hand and drags him off)

Helen: They sure are in a hurry.

Drake: (Scowls) I don't like it one bit.

Helen: You mean the fact they're escaping into the woods?

Drake: No it's not-What did you just say?!

Helen: (Looks at him innocently) You mean that they're in a hurry?

Drake: Don't play that game with me, you know what I'm talking about!

Helen: (Huffs) Fine. I overheard Luke and Hannah talking about running away, so Hannah didn't have to marry you. She going to the next town for a long while to live with Luke's aunt, until she can either support herself, or Eric, her father, calls off the marriage.

Drake: What?! Why didn't you tell my this earlier?

Helen: It's because it's practically pointless! She doesn't like you! That' she reason why she's running away! Get it through your thick skull that she basically hates you! And her father too, I guess.

Drake: (Fuming) That's it, I'm going to find Hannah and make her marry me no matter what.

(Stomps out, but bumps into Eric)

Eric: Ah, Drake, where are you going in such a rush.

Drake: (Says coldly) Eric, your daughter, Hannah is running away.

Eric: (Gestures around him) Perfectly understandable with the stress of the marriage she has to deal with. Who doesn't need fresh air?

Drake: No, she not getting some space. Okay, she kind of is, but that's aside the point! She's running away with that wretched Luke to the next city to do who-knows-what!

Eric: Luke?! You mean that horrid boy that I specifically told my daughter to stop hanging around with? Stubborn girl! She's too much like her mother!

Theo: (Enters with Hope) Father, have you seen where Hannah went?

Eric: That she-demon of your sister ran off with some boy! Theo, Hope, I want for you to help search for them.

Hope: (Sighs) Eric, I think you should leave Hannah be. She just wants to happy, not locked away in a marriage because of a deal you made!

Drake: Sir, if we don't hurry up and catch them right this instant, they'll get away!

Eric: Of course, I'll get the guards on the move!

(Everyone rush out)

Act 3 Scene 2: The Hedge Maze

(Hannah and Luke creep quickly and quietly along)

Guard #1: (Swing beam to the two) Stop right there!

Luke: They found us, run!

Hannah: (Runs into maze) In here!

(Luke and Hannah run around the room)

Guard #1: (Talks into walkie-talkie) This is Maze patrol calling in! I found the two suspects that Sir Eric wants captured! Requesting back-up!

(Guards #2 and #3 surround Guard #1 and go out of the scene)

Luke: (Off-scene) Hurry! They're catching up!

Hannah: I see them!

Luke: Why did your parents want a maze in the first place? It's so confusing!

Hannah: Don't blame me, blame my dad!

Luke: Then I curse you Hannah's dad!

(They enter the scene again)

Hannah: (Trips) Ah! (Falls)

Luke: Come on! They're going to be here any second!

(Hannah stands up; Guards #1, #2 block one side of the stage)

Guard #2: Where do you think you're going?

(Hannah and Luke turn around, but Guard #3 comes in)

Guard #3: Not so fast.

(Helen, Drake, Theo, Hope, and Eric enter)

Eric: Hannah, get over here right this instant! You are forbidden to go into the forest, you hear me?!

Hannah: Why shouldn't I? You treated me like I was a burden rather than a person! Let alone your daughter! Why else would you marry me to someone I don't like?

Eric: Because I knew it was the best thing for you!

Hannah: You mean the best thing for your business!

Hope: Calm down! Guests are appearing, sir!

Eric: (Snaps) I don't care! (Points to Luke) And you! You have poisoned my daughter's mind with all these foolish fantasies about her not wanted to be married to Drake, and also to escape with you! (Takes gun out; everyone takes a step back)

Theo: (Makes a down gesture) Father, put the gun down.

Eric: No! I won't Theo! Can't you see that your sister has been brainwashed by this . . . monstrosity?!

Hope: Just calmly put the gun down, sir!

Eric: (Points the gun at Luke) No more stalling! It's time to end this. (Pulls trigger)

Hannah: Luke! (Pushes him out of the way and falls down)

(Everyone gasps)

Luke: Hannah! (Kneels beside her) Come on, wake up! You can't be gone! Not now! (Cries)

Theresa: (Enters with Oliver) Aha! I told you that your love-in-idleness speed wouldn't work, but no, you just wouldn't listen to your dear wife!

Everyone: Huh? (Turns to Theresa and Oberon)

Theresa: (Looking smug) Now you owe me a due of ten dollars. So pay up!

(Oliver grumbles and hands her a note)

Theo: (Looking incredulous) My sister is dying, and all you can think about is a stupid ten dollar bill?!

Theresa: (Pouts) Don't get your tux in a bunch, she's going to be perfectly fine.

Helen: But she's as pale as the moon right now! Heck, I don't think she's even breathing!

Oliver: (Takes out bottle with blue Gatorade inside) Don't fret, all she needs to do is just drink this potion I whipped up, and she'll be A-okay.

Theresa: (Glares) So that would explain where my Heal Seal Elixir went.

Oliver: (Hands elixir to Luke) All you need to do is simple. Make her drink the potion, say, 'I, state your name, revive thee, state the person you want to revive, to the land of the light. Simple as one, two, three.

Luke: (Grabs bottle and shakily opens it; pours contents into Hannah's throat) I, Luke, revive thee, Hannah, to the land of the light.

(Nothing happens)

Drake: It's not working.

(Everyone stares at Oliver)

Theresa: Let me see that bottle. (Takes bottle and reads the label; turns to Oliver) You idiot! This is a Love Revive, not a Heal Seal Elixir!

Helen: So does that mean. . . ?

Theresa: No. It just means that an act of love will wake her up.

Eric: So someone has to kiss my daughter?

Theresa: (Scoffs) Well you don't have to. By simply confessing will do,

Drake: Here, let me do it. Ahem, Hannah, I love you, and I wish to marry you.

(Nothing happens)

Theresa: Whoops. I forgot to mention that the confession has to work both ways.

Helen: Both ways?! But there's no one here who loves Hannah, and whom she loves back! Um, right?

Oliver: (Rolls eyes) Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious?

Theo: What is?

Oliver: That Romeo over here (cocks head at Luke) is head over heels for the girl.

Luke: I am?

Theresa: Yeah, now start confessing and make it sincere enough so that she'll be up and at it in no time!

Luke: (Turns bright red, mutters) Hannah, you owe me a date after this. (Speaks loudly) Hannah, I-I love you. Ever since the day I first met you I had a crush on you even though I didn't know it. You're so kind and caring, but also that rebellious attitude when it comes to fights with your father. I can't imagine a world without you. So start waking up before I join you in the grave from embarrassment! (Waves hands)

Hannah: (Murmurs) Same here. (Head falls to the ground and everyone gasps; Hannah opens one eye and winks) Got you.

Helen: (Crushes Hannah in a hug) Hannah! We thought you were gone! Don't ever try to trick us like that ever again, you hear me?!

Hannah: (Looking sheepish) Okay. But I just have one thing to ask you two. (Turns to Oliver and Theresa and yells) Who in the world are you?!

Theresa: Thought you would remember us, but no. You all just had to get reincarnated and go on this vicious cycle all over again!

Hope: Rein . . . carnated? . . .

Oliver: Let me explain into detail. Originally, all of you were nobles, and princes and princesses who lived somewhere in Greece, and also, you had the exact same situation there. Only Hannah didn't die, we didn't have to use a potion, and you three couples over here (Gestures to the lovers) are supposed to be married in the end.

Helen: Hold on! I remember this story! A Midsummer's Night Dream by William Shakespeare, right?

Theresa: You got it.

Eric: How do you know all this stuff? Answer me, or you're fired.

Theresa: Calm down, our names aren't really Oliver and Theresa. We're Oberon and Titania, King and Queen of the fairies. Also known as your keepers.

Hannah: And you've been watching us for how long?

Oberon: Ever since you all stepped foot out of the hospital.

Theo: (Rubs temples) This is too much for me to handle.

Oberon: Ah, I know the perfect cure to heal a headache!

Drake: Another potion?

Oberon: No. A humorous play by the Mechanicals reincarnated. That's the band from your school by the way.

Luke: Ah, no wonder I thought of them and not the acting club.

Theresa: Now let's get going we've got a play to catch! (Everyone exits)

Act 4 Scene 1: The Stage

(Off-stage voices)

Brian: Is everyone ready?

Freddie: You got it!

Simon: Let's blow those guys all the way to the moon!

(Peter enters)

Peter: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, for I shall speak the prologue. Please do not fear the Lion, for he is gentle and courteous, and wishes you no harm. Now that my line has been delivered, let this show begin! (Walks off)

(Brian and Freddie come in wearing their costumes, with Sean in between them as the Wall)

Brian: At last! The time has come where I can see my dear Thisbe once more! Oh, chink; oh hole of wonder, part your hands so that I may see my lover! (Sean parts finger, and Brian looks through) What's this! Oh cursed! Where is my beloved Thisbe gone? Has she forgotten of our love?

Freddie: (Falsetto) Pyramus! Oh, my dear Pyramus!

Brian: Thisbe! My angel! We must hurry and stole away into the night, before your parents arrive!

Freddie: Yes, love. I'll see you by Nettie's-

Peter: (Loudly whispers) Ninny's!

Freddie: N-Ninny's tomb.

(Exits; Freddie comes in)

Sean: (Jumps out) Roar.

Peter: (Loudly whispers) Louder!

Sean: Roar!

Freddie: Ahh! A lion! Begone! (Run away, but drops her cape)

Lion: Hey! Wait! I was only asking if you had any ice cream! Yeesh, tough crowd. (Exits, Brian enters)

Brian: Thisbe! Where are you! Thisbe? (Looks at cape) What? (Picks it up and screams) No! Where are you?! Dead? Gone? Without sound or word? Then I too, shall join you in this haunted grave! (Picks up knife and dies)

Freddie: (Enters; looks at Brian in horror) Brian?

Peter: (Loudly whispers) It's Pyramus!

Freddie: Err, Pyramus? Dead? Then I shall die as well! (Stabs herself and dies)

Everyone in the show: (Comes out) And that's the story of a Midsummer's Night Dream Reincarnated! The end! Have a good day! (Holds hands and bow)

"Now like I, Pete, have done five hundred years before, I shall do again," Pete said. "I bid thee farewell. For even though this story is one of many, it shall not be the last." He ran off into a distant light, were our new story begins.


End file.
